<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batfam x reader one shots by Tim_drakes_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670431">Batfam x reader one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_drakes_bitch/pseuds/Tim_drakes_bitch'>Tim_drakes_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_drakes_bitch/pseuds/Tim_drakes_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says.</p>
<p>PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Info list and shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n= you’re name </p>
<p>Y/l= you’re last name </p>
<p>H/c= hair color </p>
<p>E/c= eye color </p>
<p>F/f= fav food</p>
<p>Those are the basics of x reader if you didn’t know </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In these story’s you can completely imagine whatever you look like. I truly hope that you enjoy them! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim Drake x reader</p><p> </p><p> Ghostly fun</p><p>Tim was down in the bat cave working on his laptop I were sitting next to him well more like floating next to him after all I am a ghost. Why am I a ghost and why am I with Tim well I’m his guardian angel or something like that normally guardians don’t get this close to the people their protecting but Tim can see and hear me due to some spell Zatanna cast on him for a mission. Anyhow Tim was currently working on a case about some mysterious murder. </p><p>Tim was trying to focus but Jason and Dick were fighting. “Guys, I’m trying to focus can you please shut up.” He said exasperated. Ignoring him they continued to fight. Looking at me he nodded his head I immediately knew what to do see we had a code if something like this was to happen I was to scare them. </p><p>So using every once of my being I lifted Damian’s cat off the ground and launched it at them. This caused the cat to attack them and honestly I don’t think even the joker has ever caused as much damage as the cat.</p><p>Oh yes how fun it is to be a ghost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s short and written weird I wrote it on my phone awhile ago. Thank you  so much for taking the time to read this book.☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>